


On the Precipice

by Damzil



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Crying, Cussing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fainting, Femdom, Forbidden Love, Gags, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mental Breakdown, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damzil/pseuds/Damzil
Summary: A short story about Vega's first encounter with bondage.





	On the Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an fictional, original work by me. Any characters depicted here are my own and if they share any resemblance to any existing character, that is purely a coincidence.
> 
> Warning: This story depicts the sexual relationship of an older woman and teenage girl. If this type of content does not suit you, please click away immediately.
> 
> I do not, nor will I ever, condone pedophilia or sexual acts against a minor. Please take this story as merely artistic expression.
> 
> Also, this story has no correlation with my precious original, "Pent Up".

Heart pounding; eyes eclipsed by black velvet; rough, constricting restraints; augmenting adrenaline and spherical rubber between her teeth.   
Vega Wieter breathed heavily as she knelt nude before her mistress - her body sweaty and her back marred with a patchwork of slashes. Her pain served as a reminder of who she was dealing with, and her pleasure served as a reward for remembering.   
She couldn't recall what had gotten her into this situation, but that was the least concerning thing on her mind right now, for the crimson rope that was fastened around her wrists and ankles bore deep into her flesh with every move she made, causing her voice to quaver from behind her gag.   
A hard swipe from her senior met her ass and her skin burned in irritation. Elizabeth despised pathetic noises so much that beating her just wasn't enough.   
Lifting her leg, she planted her boot against the small of Vega's back as she clicked a button on a remote - the goth's vagina buzzing loudly as she powered it on for the umpteenth time that night.   
That "it" was a pill sized vibrator that was carelessly attached to her clitoris. Each buzz of the vibe sent shockwaves of pleasure to her core and each time she neared her orgasm, Elizabeth shut it off. How did she know? Well, Vega is instructed to yell loudly every time she feels herself about to come, and if she were to come without her permission, Elizabeth would punish her with a lashing to the back and buttocks. Luckily and unluckily, Vega hasn't come without her mistress' permission yet. She really hopes she does soon though.   
Feeling her climax nearing, the girl screamed; her gag, of course, muffling it. Beaming, Elizabeth chortled and shut the device off again, leaving Vega crying and frustrated to no end.

"I'm bored," Elizabeth spoke, dropping the remote down and removing her boot from the girl's back, "what do you say to a conversation?" 

All the sounds that Vega could muster were 'mm-hmm' before the woman leveled her face with hers. Elizabeth smiled impishly and coiled her arms around the teen's neck to undo the blindfold that obstructed her view. "Would you like to see me?" 

The teen frantically hummed gibberish until she felt her untie the blindfold from behind her head; the light in her basement making her blue eyes water. Well now, at least she could see her mistress in full view. 

"Would you like to speak, baby?" 

"Mm-hmm." Vega gurgled, saliva trickling down her chin. 

"Okay then." Elizabeth proceeded; her hands unbuckling the belt that held the gag to the goth's lips - long strands of saliva hanging from the object as it was removed from her person. 

"Tha-"

"Ah, Ah," The woman interrupted - reaching outwards towards the girl's head and grabbing a fistful of her hair, "I'll let you know when you can talk."

Vega whimpered as her pussy ached with lack of contact. She watched hopefully at her mistress who leisurely dragged a chair from one side of the room to the middle, faking her out twice before finally sitting down. 

Elizabeth clasped her hands and planted her elbows on the chair's armrests. "Speak." 

The teen reluctantly opened her mouth and took a sharp intake of air. "Please Mistress, please let me come, I've been such a good pet for you and I need this orgasm! I think I might die without it! I beg of you ma'am, turn the machine back on and make me come - my clit feels like it's being stung by bees and it's unbearable. I want to feel good, I want to feel good so badly you don't even know!" 

Elizabeth's shit eating grin turned into a look of concern, for the more she watched, the more she saw pain in Vega's eyes. She had been teasing her for three hours now and it probably felt like days to the teen. Vega was basically forced to do this because of her and it kind of made her feel bad. Really bad. 

"Uhm-"

"Lizzy please, this game isn't fun anymore! I've been edging for hours and I have homework to do! I just wanna come and go home," Vega pleaded, hot tears streaming down her face,   
"I'm fucking done - I really tried for you." 

The woman's face softened and gave in to Vega's exhortations. Without a word, she stood up and grabbed a pair of scissors from a side table and took a knee in front of her. She proceeded to cut the girl's wrist and ankle binds before they caused any more discomfort. Standing upright, she returned the shears and glared at the girl who was now holding herself up with her hands - her head bobbing each time she sniffled. 

"Vega, honey?" She called, attempting to make the goth look at her. 

Vega craned her neck and held her head up - her eyes meeting the woman's for a brief moment. There she saw Elizabeth, her arms held out in a pose that read come to me. Vega clenched her jaw shut and blinked away any tears she had left. Rising to her feet, she sped over to the woman and embraced her - sobbing and drooling like a starving dog. And starved she was.  
Elizabeth held her close and turned her towards the chair she had previously placed in the center of the room. Seating herself on it, she opened her legs, leaving a space for Vega to sit. Vega took the hint and planted her ass between her senior's thighs. 

"As you wish." 

The woman slid her hand down the teen's chest, stomach, and abdomen - finally stopping at her vagina before placing kisses on the back of her neck. Vega moaned and Lizzy sunk her fingers into the girl's pinching core; pulling them out and slamming them in as far as they could go. The goth threw her head back in sexual gratification and pressed her black nails into Lizzy's wrist. Grinning, the woman used her free hand to reach in her pocket and after a brief search, she fished out the remote to Vega's "attachment" and switched it on its highest setting. Almost immediately, the girl arched her back and wailed with pleasure. She had been edging for so long that she felt like she could climax any second.   
Her pussy exuded molten nectar that pooled beneath her, and a few of her more severe lacerations leaked what felt like magma, both of which staining her senior's clothes. However; Elizabeth didn't mind, for she wanted to bring the girl to orgasm and send her home as quickly as possible. As if in a hurry, Elizabeth sped up her movements and was now plowing the teen's passage with two fingers instead of one, in high hopes that the girl would come. It turned out that definitely helped, because Vega's yelps raised an octave and her hips ground into the woman's palm - fucking herself with her digits with each thrust. 

"Fuck, I-I'm coming Lizzy, should I stop?" Vega questioned. 

"No baby, stay still." Lizzy responded as she curled her fingers into Vega's searing center. 

That was it, Vega reached her limit. Arching her back once more, her eyes widened as a massive orgasm flowed through her body like venom - shocking her brain and making her spasm like an epileptic in seizure. Her moans were so profound that Lizzy thought they broke the sound barrier. Rivers of tepid cum surged out from her core and spilled like blood onto the concrete floor. The girl was completely helpless as another climax pang swelled and burst in her stomach, causing another one to erupt within her. Her eyes were rolled back so far that she looked insane - Elizabeth, of course, watched in satisfaction as she let the girl ride it out for as long as she could. 

"Thank….you.." The goth murmured; her pleasure slowly and painfully decreasing. 

"My pleasure." 

After the contractions stopped, Vega collapsed against the woman; her vision languidly darkening and fading to black. Elizabeth felt the girl go limp in her arms and struggled to hold onto her as she slipped lower. Not even a few seconds after, Vega was on the floor - tears spilling from her eyes as the last bit of air in her lungs were noisily expelled through her mouth. She had no idea what was happening, what happened, or what will happen, but there was still one coherent thought that plagued her mind, and unfortunately, it was uncertain.   
She couldn't tell whether she was slowly dying or if another orgasm was coming… 

Either way, what bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is a little short story I wrote when I had writers block. I was going through a kink generator and bondage + urgency for orgasm was one of them, so I decided to use them both for a story.   
This isn't a sequel to "Pent Up" or anything related to it; it's just a quick story to hopefully amp you for the third chapter of "Pent Up", which is definitely coming soon. I'm just indecisive to which ending to use because I came up with three endings: two bad and one good. Hopefully, I'll figure it out which one to incorporate into my story and leave you guys satisfied. And don't worry, there are more originals to come.


End file.
